La Sexi Obsesion
by Queenares34
Summary: En una oficina empresarial, el jefe (Darien Chiba) y una empleada (Serena Tsukino), comienzan a vivir una apasionante historia de amor y sexo, que pondra en peligro sus trabajos, sus vidas y hasta sus cabezas...
1. Chapter 1

**La sexi obsesión**

 **Prologo**

Tantos días en los que no podía ni parar de pensar en aquella noche, me vuelve loca de atar. Sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus labios cálidos sobre mi cuello, su respiración en mi oído, sus ojos azules zafiro mirándome, su cabello negro como la noche, su piel algo morena, no cambiaria ese momento. Pero en este momento solo quiero estar sola, sin embargo me encantaría saber que siente él por mí, si solo es pasión o es un amor real que va más allá del sexo.

La verdad, desde que en ese hotel lo vi, desde que nos dieron la suit de casados por el trabajo –ya que no había habitaciones disponibles- me encanto ver a la persona que estaba detrás de aquel traje, pero más a la pantera que había escondida debajo de aquel cuerpo.

Darien, eres el único que me ha demostrado gran carácter, quiero saber ¿qué haces cuando yo no te veo pasar en el trabajo? ¿Pensaras en mí como yo?

Serena, tú cuerpo fue lo más frágil, lo más precioso que vi, perfecta como te vi, debajo de esa ropa de trabajo. Te has convertido en un manjar para mi, te necesito, te deseo, quiero verte, tocarte y besarte de nuevo, hacerte sentir otra vez…


	2. El más oscuro secreto

**La sexi Obsesión**

 **Cap 1**

 **El más oscuro secreto**

Todos tenemos un ángel y un demonio parado en nuestros hombros, ellos son quienes nos dicen si están mal o bien las cosas, es como una imaginación que purifica o divide la conciencia.

Por eso si ustedes sienten que la conciencia les dice la maldad que si cabeza aguarda, el diablo los conducirá a cosas guarras eh inestables, así le sucedió a Serena luego de trabajar por mucho tiempo con un jefe que es todo un caso en ese sentido…

Los días de trabajo son como cualquier otra cosa para esta rubia de los suburbios de Japón, buscar papeles importantes, ir a las juntas, anotar cada cosa que valga la pena, discutir de proyectos que aplican un empeño invaluable, siendo la mano derecha de tu jefe, quien te desprecia y te dice que eres fea por cómo te vistes mientras colaboraste con ese sátrapa durante más de 4 años, es demasiada tortura para un día, pero cuando te decides a cambiar en todo aspecto, eso ya no importa, hasta te abre puertas inimaginables, donde las personas que conocías se vuelven más desconocidas que nunca, hasta tu propio mandatario, de quien creías lo que podías y al final fue el triple de hombre….

Una noche de fiesta como cualquiera, donde todos quieren hacer una alianza especifica con ciertas empresas, oportunidades que quieres alcanzar a pesar de a quienes debas pisar o dejar en el camino…

Esa noche, aquella mujer rubia aprendería que nada de lo que ves dentro, afuera se justifica…

La noche en la que en un hotel compartido todo cambiaria…

La compañía va más allá de algo laboral, en este caso se recibe como algo más intimo

La oscuridad nocturna estaba por toda la habitación, Serena tenía miedo puesto que era su primera vez, por eso no quería ver nada, solo sentir y averiguar aquella sensación tan especial…

Pero Darien no era un inexperto en hacer estremecer a una mujer, sus ex novias nunca querían dejarlo por el hecho de ser un buen amante, tanto que se aprovechaban de eso para verse después de estar separados. Sin embargo, con las primerizas sabia que darles de comienzo….

Una rosa roja pasaba por la piel desnuda de la blonda bajando por su cuerpo, mientras él besa su cuello sin pensar en lo demás. Solo ella sabe como demostrarle una lujuria impensable pasando las manos suavemente por sus pectorales bajando a desabrochar el pantalón donde la virilidad se ve expuesta por tal calor del momento. La luz de la luna que empapaba el cuarto matrimonial donde yacían en la cama, la rubia sintiendo la penetración profunda del moreno, rasguñándole la piel por cada gemido de placer que inundaba el cubículo, él sintiendo el centro húmedo que lo hace vibrar por la presión que las paredes le otorgan, aquellos besos que nacen pero mueren al instante, siendo saboreados por esos labios juguetones a los suaves como pétalos de rosas que saben a miel….

Y a la mañana siguiente eran 2 perfectos extraños que solo por una noche de pasión se entregaron a saber quiénes eran cada uno…

Así que ¿solo fue una aventura? Se preguntaba ella mientras que él solo se limitaba a no verle la cara, a no decir ni una palabra, anotando en su lista mental lo buena que fue en la cama, como si le fuera a recomendar a sus amigos a su vicepresidenta, como si se pudieran acostar con ella y creo que eso es lo que quiere, pero algo le jugara muy chueco luego…

El tiene aficiones raras en parte, pues la llevo al cuarto nuevamente, le esposo las manos contra la cama y le enseño tan macabramente como complacerle, masturbándola, sujetando sus pechos hasta que no pudiera de la excitación, sintiéndose el campeón del mundo por domar a tan hermosa fiera…

Ella esta tan contenta por dentro, tan feliz, pero triste porque esto no es de amor, sino, como un viaje de placer para ambos que se convertirá más tarde en una obsesión especial por sexo…

 **Ciao~ ragazze, perdón por la tardanza-sigo con bloqueo de escritora- espero que este capítulo les guste, a Darien le gusta el sadomasoquismo XD**

 **Buona será :3**


	3. Los misterios

_**La sexi Obsesión**_

 _ **Cap 2**_

 _ **Los misterios**_

 _Quien habría notado la simplicidad de los sueños más remotos de una mente perturbada con una inocente._

 _Esa mañana Serena pensó que aquella noche fue un simple sueño que le jugaba su más cruel subconsciente. Si es así, por que sintió tan real cada toque y juego que le hizo ¿será que está demasiado atraída? Ella solo eso podía saberlo._

 _Al llegar a la oficina, la inseguridad se debatía entre entrar a verlo u simplemente esconderse en la multitud de empleados; pero tuvo que entrar y verlo en ese traje gris leyendo expedientes de construcción, lo único que podía pensar era "dios se ve tan bien", sin embargo ni eso podía decir y tuvo que sacarlo de sus pensamientos…_

 _-*carraspea un poco y habla* h-hola Darien, hum~ lo siento si te e interrumpido, pero necesito que revises estos documentos que llegaron ayer…*se sonroja un poco su piel perlada y mira al suelo acerándose al escritorio. Al dejar los papeles siente la mano cálida de él acariciando su brazo* p-por favor no comiences con eso, para mí fue solo un sueño, nada más que solo un sueño…_

 _-*El moreno coloca las manos en la fina cintura de la rubia y besa su cuello suavemente aspirando el delicioso aroma a fresas de esta*no fue un sueño Serena, fue real y extraordinariamente deseable, como yo lo quería…*la da vuelta mirándola y acaricia sus labios con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana* te quiero invitar a cenar mañana en la noche para discutir algo importante…*besa aquel cuello de cisne y se sienta revisar las cosas…_

 _-*Ella se va en silencio a su oficina revisar más documentos…*_

 _Aquella noche la blonda fue a comer con sus amigas a un restaurante de sushi cerca de la torre de Tokio. Palabras van y vienen hasta que las 4 mujeres se sorprenden al oír el relato de su sonrojada amiga…_

 _-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tu jefe hace sadomasoquismo?!*Mina y Rei gritan como locas parándose del asiento mientras todos se dan vuelta dejando de comer en shock…_

 _*Lita junto con Amy se sostienen las frentes y las hacen sentarse para continuar la charla*_

 _-Serena, sé que es atractivo y todo, pero me han contado muchas cosas extrañas…*la otra rubia se acomoda su vestido channel color naranja y bebe un poco de sake…_

 _-Si cabeza de albóndiga, dicen que pide algo a cambio para no ser atado a nadie…debe tener sus pequeños secretos*la morocha toma un poco de té cruzando las piernas y su mirada purpura esta fría e inquietante…_

 _-Entiendo Serena, pero si tiene algo raro como dice Rei, yo no aceptaría nada…_

 _-Aléjate de él, no necesitas un hombre así en tu vida…_

 _-Lo sé chicas, pero hay algo en él que es indomable, hasta les apuesto que lograre enamorarlo…_

 _-Bien, estamos a mano…*Todas las chicas brindaron…_

 _Al día siguiente, la oficina de Serena estaba bastante callada, ese pequeño cuadrado se sentía bastante solitario sin las visitas constantes de Darien._

 _Cuando se fue del trabajo, los vestidos desde los escaparates brillaban con fervor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que el moreno, así que fue a su casa con tenebrosidad dudando de sí misma. Sin embargo tomo el valor tocando el timbre, por momentos decidió echarse, pero cuando lo vio sus ojos hicieron chispas de inmediato…_

 _-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?...*el joven se cepillaba los dientes con una toalla en la cintura denotando su atlética figura mientras la observa con deseo…_

 _-P-Pues estaba preocupada, soy tu socia y tu secretaria no me dijo que estabas ausente…*suspira sonrojada sin querer mirarlo, porque con tan solo verlo se le moja la braga…_

 _-Tuve unos asuntos respecto a una construcción y no pude ir al trabajo, perdón por no avisarte que faltaría ¿algo más?...si es sobre lo de cenar, vete a cambiar a tu casa que yo ahora voy a buscarte…*regresa adentro y cierra la puerta…_

 _Luego de verlo, Serena se quedo sin palabras, solo camino hacia su casa para cambiarse._

 _Ropa interior de encaje fucsia y un vestido escote corazón rosado con puntillas apretado era lo único que necesitaba para demostrar de lo que estaba hecha. Las horas pasaron rápido, pero al fin paso a buscarla._

 _En el auto había un silencio entre incomodo y deseable…un deseo que él había logrado cumplir hace 2 noches…poseerla, mostrarle su verdadero yo y no dejar de necesitarla._

 _Ella por lo contrario se preguntaba ¿Por qué tendrá esas aficiones, esos fetiches tan extraños? ¿La habrán podido ver otras mujeres esa faceta? Eso le provocaba un escalofrió que le recorría la espina dorsal._

 _Darien estaciono y fueron directo al restaurante…._

 _Ella estaba nerviosa al notar que él la miraba fijamente como si la devorara con la vista, pero noto que delante de ella había un estuche de collar abierto con una gargantilla corta de oro fina y un dije con forma de rosa con una S grabada en…_

 _-¿Q-Qué es esto? *la joven miraba el dije con incredulidad y tensión…_

 _-Es mi pedido para que te quedes conmigo, eso quiere decir que esto junto con un común acuerdo, serás solo para mi…*se levanta, se coloca detrás de ella, corre el largo cabello blondo poniéndolo a un costado del cuello fino y coloca la gargantilla delicadamente acariciando sin hacerlo la piel marfileña acerándose s su oído con voz ronca* se que quieres, no lo niegues princesa_

 _-*Una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar su voz tan sexi haciendo eco en sus canales auditivos*n-no lo sé, déjame pensarlo…_

 _-No quiero dejarte pensar, me gusta que me des la respuesta, la quiero pronto….*la observa intensamente con sus ojos zafiro* te necesito Serena…_

 _-*la muchacha estaba bastante shockeada mientras lo miraba tratando de ocultar su impaciencia por tocarlo* veré que hago…_

 _-Quiero esa respuesta…en 48hs…_

 _ **Ciao bellesas, bueno, perdón por desparecer (búsqueda de vocación) espero que les guste este capítulo….dejen fav/follow/review (costructivo) =) besos**_


	4. Te enseñaré

_**Sexi Obsesión**_

 _ **Capitulo 3  
**_

 _ **Te enseñaré**_

Regresando a aquella cena, el rostro de la rubia se había empalidecido al escuchar la propuesta del moreno presente ante sus ojos. Las expresiones, las palabras imponiendo orden la hacían sentirse muy vulnerable, tanto como un pequeño conejito.

Pero a ella realmente no le gusto el rumbo de esa conversación, le pareció inútil y hasta banal. Esas cosas no se dicen ni mucho menos para expresar un fetiche, un gusto enfermizo.

Esto la hizo sentirse muy incómoda y le devolvió el collar, no iba permitir que alguien que admiraba la utilizará como su perro faldero.

-*la rubia se levanta del asiento y le da el collar* no seré tu dama de compañía, no seré tu juguete. Ya fue suficiente Darien, no puedo.

-….*se quedó perplejo, pues a lo largo de su corta vida ninguna mujer le dijo que no*

Serena conocía la historia de Darien, los padres de él fallecieron en un accidente de automóvil de viaje a Kyoto. El hombre se había criado prácticamente solo, con sueños de ser médico, pero las empresas de su padre en la capital de Japón lo habían dejado seco de alegría, de emociones, de deseos por ser alguien diferente a lo que en su mundo de riquezas estaba acostumbrado.

Se preguntarán ¿como llego a entrar en ese mundo sucio? Pues es fácil, él mismo comenzó a sentir la necesidad de descargar sus frustraciones en otros, ósea en las mujeres principalmente. Para él las mujeres son como un saco de boxeo, un juguete, como una pelotita antistress.

Aunque Serena conocía su dolor, el lado enfermo no y eso estaba fuera de su alcancé.

-*mientras caminaba por las calles frías de Juban, pensaba que estuvo bien en no aceptar aquel "regalo" que la hacía ver cómo una perra sumisa. Al pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y la entristecía* Fue mejor no aceptar, es lo más sensato que pude hacer, Darien no es mi dueño, no es quien para decirme que hacer*suspira un poco y entra a su casa. Cuando está cambiándose recibe una llamada de su hermano menor, el cual está terminando la secundaria* hola Sammy ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, muy bien ¿tú?

-*hace una pausa para pensar que decir* hum~ bien, muy bien, me quedé hasta tarde en la oficina. Perdón por no llamar a casa antes; pero estuve muy ocupada.

-Perdón, debo irme a dormir, adiós Serena *el adolescente no pudo contarle casi nada*

-Adiós Sammy *al cortar la comunicación y dejar el teléfono en su mesita de luz, al rato vuelven a llamar. Es Darien, quien no pudo evitar tratar de recuperarla*¿Qué quieres Darien?

-Quiero hablarte Serena, sabes que yo soy alguien que no acepta algo negativo por respuesta. Nunca una mujer me dijo que no…*estaba bastante irritado por lo que pasó en el restaurante*

-Pues soy diferente. No soy ninguna de tus sumisas, te dije que no aceptaré y aunque conozca tu historia no significa que me darás lastima o pena…

-*el moreno da un puñetazo a la pared del estudio con impotencia* ¡Yo quiero, ya me perteneces!

-*la rubia corta el teléfono y se acuesta agotada* dios, ese hombre está loco si cree que aceptaré, por lo menos así no más no….

A la mañana siguiente, en el trabajo, Serena se sentía bastante incomoda. Darien le había dejado rosas rojas y un vestido color coral en el asiento, eso no le había gustado para nada. De inmediato se levanto saliendo de su oficina y entra a la de él para encararlo.

-¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes?

-*el hombre se levanta del asiento y se acerca a ella observándola con frialdad* te dije que me perteneces, ya te mostré lo que hago, se que te gustó aunque no lo admitas; sé cuándo te mojas….*una bofetada resuena en la habitación*

-*le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que le dejo marcados los dedos* eres un estúpido*siente las manos masculinas sobre su cadera no pudiendo evitar la atracción aunque pusiera resistencia* déjame ir o no respondo *de pronto él la acostó sobre el escritorio subiéndole la falda Channel* n-no hagas esto, no quiero y no voy a caer en…hah~ *arquea la espalda sintiendo la palma de la mano de aquel hombre en la parte húmeda de la braga, así es, en su vulva*

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar, eres muy sensible Serena ¿ Ahora entiendes porque me gusta ver tus expresiones de dolor, de placer? Porque adoro verte gemir, sentir que te retuerces en agonía*le acaricia el escote de la musculosa punteada (encaje) rosa palo, la cual hace visible los pezones duros, no tenía brasier y eso lo hacía excitar más* eres sucia pequeña *lame el cuello de cisne bajando entre sus pechos* me gustas Serena, te quiero para mí a como dé lugar

\- Da…Darien yo…¡Hah~! -sintio el miembro erecto entrar en su útero como una estampida. Le recorrió una puntada eléctrica en la espalda, el sudor la empapaba y el jugo de su interior se hacía más caliente*

 _No necesito tener permiso,_ _  
_ _tomé mi decisión para poner a prueba mis límites._ _  
_ _Porque es asunto mío, Dios como testigo,_ _  
_ _comenzar lo que empecé._ _  
_ _No necesito apoyo,_ _  
_ _estoy tomando el control de esta clase de momentos,_ _  
_ _estoy cargada y con el seguro (_ _como una pistola_ _),_ _  
_ _completamente concentrada, mi mente está abierta._

Los gemidos de ambos cuerpos calientes hacían eco en la habitación, las embestidas, el sabor dulce de los labios de cada uno. Esta vez el quería demostrarle que era tierno, que cualquier animal era delicado aunque deseara ser lo más ruin…

Todo lo que tienes,  
piel con piel, oh Dios mío,  
no pares, chico.

Hay algo en ti,  
que me hace sentir una mujer peligrosa.  
Hay algo, hay algo, hay algo en ti  
que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería,  
hay algo, hay algo, hay algo.

Nada que probar, y soy a prueba de balas,  
y sé lo que estoy haciendo,  
la forma en la que nos movemos  
como entrando en algo nuevo,  
quiero guardarlo, guardarlo para luego.  
Degustar el sabor, porque soy atrevida,  
porque soy generosa, es solo la naturaleza.  
Vivo para el peligro.

Todo lo que tienes,  
piel con piel, oh Dios mío,  
no pares, chico.

Hay algo en ti,  
que me hace sentir una mujer peligrosa.  
Hay algo, hay algo, hay algo en ti  
que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería,  
hay algo, hay algo, hay algo.

Todas las chicas quieren ser así,  
por dentro, chicas malas, así.  
Sabes cómo me siento por dentro,  
hay algo, hay algo.

-¡D…Darien,hah,Hah,hah! *El miembro duro entraba y salía mientras ella gritaba su nombre entre gemidos*

Ambos se sumen en un placer especial que los hacía volverse locos y no importaban en ese momento sus fantasmas…era tierno y eso era lo que contaba….

Todas las chicas quieren ser así,  
por dentro, chicas malas, así.  
Sabes cómo me siento por dentro,  
hay algo, hay algo.

Hay algo en ti,  
que me hace sentir una mujer peligrosa.  
Hay algo, hay algo, hay algo en ti  
que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería,  
hay algo, hay algo, hay algo.

Todas las chicas quieren ser así,  
por dentro, chicas malas, así.  
Sabes cómo me siento por dentro,  
hay algo, hay algo.

Sí, hay algo en ti, chico...

Luego de terminar ambos se miraron con admiración. Ella estaba decidida en probar lo que él le había mostrado, simplemente sin esta vez nada que firmar u tomar como objeto de posesión.

Esta vez era personal, se quería a ella misma y no iba a dejar que nadie la utilicé como un juguete, como un pasatiempo o una dama de compañía. Esto era serio, además ella le tomó gustó aunque no lo crean…

Aprenderá a dominar a su lado, de eso estaba segura…

 **Hola mis moonies, bueno regresando a esta historia ella al final sí acepto XD, pero como se quiere ella compartirá el mando en la relación. Ya no será un pequeño conejo asustadizo nunca más y él le enseñara los gajes del fetiche XD.**

 **No me culpen, culpen a cierta película mala que me desquicia :v ¿Cómo la ven?**

 **PD: por lo menos se quiere y la aman de verdad :"3**

 **Canción: Dangerous Woman de Ariana Grande (me gustó porque resulta que tiene como algo sadomasoquista…es sugoi *^*)**


End file.
